Meependale Dictionary
This is Meependale's Dictionary. # ;#Snow2k16 :Our hashtag. A ;Absol :See below. Orginated from Pokemon. ;AbsolTheHiroPone :This is Absol's username, which we Meepers shorten to Absol. ;Absolzoey :Absol's former username. ;Alex :Snowy's <3 ;Alien :ET. B ;Bee :WIP. ;Big Hero 6 :Something most meepers will agree is great. ;Bunnyoung :The result of ET trying to convert Snow to their ways. C ;Chat :WIP ;Chat Noir :This is Absol's Fanfic Bro who hunts chickens with ChickenTheHiroPone. It is also used to describe someone who uses puns/bad af jokes all the Fucking Time. ;ChickenTheHiroPone :This is Absol's nickname and supermeep. ;Clickyourheart :ET's username which changed very suddenly around the same time as Tay's. :ET's favorite web drama that stars another one of ET's men (who they constantly forget about). ;Cliff :WIP ;Crash :ET's Hollywood U man. ;Cri :WIP ;Crimincess :Criminal and Princess...aka Itten. D ;DBee :DinoBunnies's nickname. ;Designer TayTay :The most fab person on the planet. She designs everything on MSP. ;Died / Dead :These words piss Punza off. ;DinoBunnies :DBee's username. ;Di Ravello :Often used by Absol to describe a bad person. Originally from Just Cause 3. ;Draco :This used to be what some meepers called MSPCPMH because a lot of us meepers can't be bothered to type MSPCPMH in chat, or anywhere, to be honest, and because Tay loves Draco Malfoy. E ;EclipsaButterfly : ;ET :The nickname every meeper and their mother calls the user Clickyourheart. ;Extrateejestrial :Clickyourheart's original username. F ;Fab :Tay. ;Fanvergent :PetStarPlanet's former tag on this wiki. Refers to a person who is in multiple fandoms (not a word made up by the meepers, just decided to add it here to tell its meaning). ;Fight Song :A song by Rachel Platten and Rapunza's favorite song. ;Flower Crowns :Fresh in May. ;Frozen :Rapunza's favorite movie. ;Fuck :We meepers(besides Rapunza, Tay & PSP) use this word too much. G ;G3 :WIP ;Grammar. :Something Rapunza needs to chill about but can't. ;Gay cat. :Often used to describe Cat Noir. ;GreenQueen1287 :EclipsaButterfly's former account's former username. H ;Hiro :Absol's Bae. ;HiroSol :Ship name for Absol x Hiro. ;Haechan :ET's other man who shares the same birthday as them. I ;Illuminabi :Portmanteau of the words "Illuminati" and "abi", used in both PetStarPlanet's QuizUp username on an alternate account and former Meep Comp Wikia tag. ;Itten :This is Pixdeen's nickname. It became her nickname thanks to Absol making a typo of her original nickname, "Kitten." J ;Jen :A really fab Youtuber who is married to Pat. Tay obsesses over her. ;Jk :Just kidding. ;Joshlerhowlter :Paige's former account. ;Js :Just saying. ;Just Cause 3 :Something Absol and Itten talk about a lot, much to the annoyance of the other meepers. K ;K-Pop :ET's obsession. L ;Ladybug :Her character is super exaggerated by Absol when speaking about her. ;LadyNoir :The ship name for Ladybug x Chat Noir. ;Laudatur :Latin for "praised", best grade in certain exams, PSP's current tag. ;Link :One of the two characters PSP's mobile account represents. He is NOT Zelda. ;Lol :50% of the chat at least 50% of the time. (Also "Lool", "LOL", "Lel", etc.) M ;Manly :DBee. ;Marico :The ship name for Mario Frigo x Rico Rodriguez. ;Mark :ET's "ex-now-bf-now-forever-man-until-further-notice." ;Mario :I shouldn't. ;Meependale :The place where the MeepScrewOfLegend Live. (Lol #IttenCan'tSpellAtAll) ;Meepers :Used to describe all of The MeepScrew in one word. ;Meepvision :Meependale version of the Eurovision Song Contest. Seen in Tomodachi Life: Meependale Island. ;Miraculous : The Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir :A thing that Absol talks about a lot. ;Moorios :Used by Absol and occasionally Itten to describe the meepers. Originated from Just Cause 3. ;MovieStarPlanet :Our common interest for it brought us Meepers together. Even if some of us aren't interested in it anymore. ;MSP :Short for MovieStarPlanet. ;MSPCPMH :Tay's original username that most of us are too lazy to type. N ;Nuclear Winter :Pres. Snow and their nukes. O ;Oh :Mostly used when Absol is confused or surprised at Snow. ;OMG :Used when we are surprised, or fangirling, or just whenever we say "Oh My God." ;OML :Mostly used when Snow is disappointed in Rapunza or Itten. It means "Oh My Lord." P ;Paigevstheforcesofevil :Paige's current account/username. ;Pat :Another fab YouTuber that Tay obsesses over. Very fab indeed. ;PetStarPlanet :Probably the only one on this wiki who is not too lazy to write "MSPCPMH". Also probably the only one who's not from the US or the UK and the creator of Tomodachi Life: Meependale Island. ;Pixdeen :Pixdeen's Username. ;Plat(or Platt) :Avery's nickname for Rapunza, derived from her username, "Plattenum". ;Plattenum :Punza's username. ;PSP :Short for PetStarPlanet. Also, on some very rare occasions, it might refer to the PlayStation Portable, a handheld console made by Sony. ;Punza :Plattenum's nickname which Itten gave her. Q ;QuizUp :An app that some meepers (mostly PetStarPlanet) use. It was first introduced to the meepers by Rapunza in 2015. R ;Rachunza :The ship name for Rapunza x Rachel Platten. ;Rachel Platten :Rapunza's wife. ;Rapunza :Everybody calls Plattenum "Rapunza" (because of her old username). ;RapunzafanMSP :Plattenum's old username. ;Rebel :Rapunza. S ;Scamyong :A shit who needs to be burned. :(also known as Taeyong) another idol who copied Snow, but he is indestructible. ;Screw :As a result of Absol making a typo as per usual. ;Snow :SnowGem's nickname. ;SnowGem :Snow's username. ;Snowstorm :What it is called when Snowy comes and visits Meependale. ;Snowy :SnowGem's other nickname. ;SnowySilver :EclipsaButterfly's former account. ;Stahp :When in chat, someone may use this word when there is too much spam. ;Star :PetStarPlanet's nickname. Also Rapunza's former nickname and team name on MSP. T ;Tadashi Computers :The best computers in the world. ;Tank Tap :Another one of Tap's nicknames, given to her by Rapunza. ;Tap :Tapshoegirlmsp's nickname ;Tapat :Tap x Bat. Also, Tapat is tapaT backwards. ;Tapshoegirlmsp :Tap's Username. ;Tay :Designer TayTay's nickname, derived from her MSP username, "Taylor Swift1717." ;TheLuckOfTheClaw :PetStarPlanet's Scratch username. Has a profile picture with Skylanders Scratch on it and the name is a reference to her catchphrase, "The Luck of the Claw!" ;Tomodachi Life: Meependale Island :A YouTube series by PetStarPlanet starring the Meepers. ;Tumblr :ET's old home. U ;U :The shortened version of the word "you". V ;Volpina :The stupid fox that set the Miraculous fandom in flames. W ;Witchcraft :WIP ;WTH :What the heck. X Y ;Y :The shortened version of the word "why". Z ;Za :Rapunza's very short nickname, given to her by SnowGem. It is only to be used when on mobile, or in a rush. ;Zelda :The princess of Hyrule and one of the two characters PSP's mobile account represents. She is a princess. ;Zelda and Link the Heroes of Hyrule :PetStarPlanet's account on mobile. The represent both Zelda and Link from The Legend of Zelda. Thanks for reading! Please edit this page if I forgot something, thanks. Category:BombShelter Category:FancyArticles Category:Meependale